The PCR technique allows in vitro amplification of DNA which lies between two regions of known sequence. Double stranded target DNA is first melted to separate the DNA strands, and then oligonucleotide (oligo) primers complementary to the ends of the segment which is desired to be amplified are annealed to the template DNA. The oligos serve as primers for the synthesis of new complementary DNA strands, using a DNA polymerase enzyme and a process known as primer extension. The orientation of the primers with respect to one another is such that the 5' to 3' extension product from each primer contains, when extended far enough, the sequence which is complementary to the other oligo. Thus, each newly synthesized DNA strand becomes a template for synthesis of another DNA strand beginning with the other oligo as primer. Repeated cycles of melting, annealing of oligo primers, and primer extension lead to a (near) doubling, with each cycle, of DNA strands containing the sequence of the template beginning with the sequence of one oligo and ending with the sequence of the other oligo. The key requirement for this exponential increase of template DNA is oligo primers complementary to the ends of the sequence desired to be amplified, and oriented such that their 3' extension products proceed toward each other. If the sequence at both ends of the segment to be amplified is not known, complementary oligos cannot be made and standard PCR cannot be performed. The object of the present invention is to overcome the need for sequence information at both ends of the segment to be amplified, i.e. to provide a method which allows PCR to be performed when sequence is known for only a single region, and it is desired to amplify a segment of DNA extending outward in either or both directions from this single region of known sequence.